<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bless me with all my sins by philosophymajorcarmilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543696">bless me with all my sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophymajorcarmilla/pseuds/philosophymajorcarmilla'>philosophymajorcarmilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Minnie Nicha Yontararak - Freeform, One Shot, Song Yuqi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophymajorcarmilla/pseuds/philosophymajorcarmilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pen hadn’t been worth stealing. Or at least that’s what Minnie thought after realizing the consequences of her actions.</p><p>aka, there are not enough Minnie/Yuqi fics and I plan on changing that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bless me with all my sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pen hadn’t been worth stealing. Or at least that’s what Minnie thought after realizing the consequences of her actions. She meant it as a prank, stealing the fine lining pen. It was the favorite pen of the fine arts student she had been pulling pranks on for the past two years of university.</p><p> </p><p>Now, after reading the note left in place of Minnie’s most used (and only still in one piece) tripod, she regretted her latest prank. She had a photoshoot in an hour in her personal studio, in a forgotten corner of a street somewhat near campus and her dorm. That meant that it would take her at least twenty minutes to get anywhere if she lightly jogged, but that meant getting all sweaty from the faux workout.</p><p> </p><p>She probably could have borrowed a tripod from one of the students in the university, but she didn’t really know where to start looking and, besides, her ego wouldn’t let her anyway. Who the hell was Yuqi to think she could get away with stealing her tripod an hour before a photoshoot?</p><p> </p><p>Minnie put on her bomber jacket and stepped outside, the promise of hell in her eyes. Her frustration making her power-walk, the autumn leaves on the ground making satisfying crunching noises as she walked.</p><p> </p><p>The Arts Building, in which Yuqi spent most of her time drawing, or painting (or just being cute in general), came into view, Minnie looking at the clock on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“4:18 pm. Huh, made it here in almost 25 minutes,” she mumbled under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>The hallways were empty, except for a few students either hurrying to the few classes left at this hour they were most certainly late for, or just trying to figure out where to go to finish deadlines. The 22 years old photography student didn’t even need to think about where Yuqi was most certainly hanging out.</p><p> </p><p>The lucky bitc… bad person (Minnie didn’t like swearing, not even in her head and so she tried to avoid it at all costs) got such a good arrangement regarding her dorm and classes. Her class was filled with perfect lighting constantly, with an attached room (mostly meant for the teacher, but Yuqi and her charms and won her over), perfect for completing deadlines without the stress of others, while Minnie was stuck with a dark, cramped room for a studio and the Arts Building almost half an hour away.</p><p> </p><p>The photographer stepped into the class, moving cautiously to the attached room, which had the door slightly ajar, soft music coming from inside. Minnie didn’t recognize the tune, but it was calm, and it filled her with peace.</p><p> </p><p>The woman cracked the door a bit more, peeking inside. When she saw the serene scene, she let out an involuntary and almost inaudible gasp. “Fuck…” (Yes, she didn’t like to swear but the scene in front of her making it impossible not to)</p><p> </p><p>Yuqi was softly humming a tune, painting on a canvas like her life depended on it. Her face looked carefree, filled with childish glee. Minnie didn’t know how long she stood there before she saw something in her peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>“My tripod!” Minnie exclaimed, the other woman’s head turning in her direction so fast, the photographer was sure she must have gotten whiplash from the action, her brush falling from her hand from being startled. Yuqi narrowed her eyes. “You’re lucky the brush fell on the ground and didn’t ruin my painting. I’ve been working on it for a couple of days and I have to turn it in tomorrow.” At that, Minnie’s head turned back towards the painter, mirroring the angry expression. “Well you shouldn’t have stolen my <em>only</em> working tripod when I have a shoot in…” Minnie quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and her expression turned to shock in an instant. “… twelve minutes!”</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, while she was spaced out looking at Yuqi, she missed the notification telling her the model was sick and the shoot delayed. She grabbed her tripod, pushing past the painter in the process and bolted out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>After she sprinted with all her might, not even glancing at the beautiful colors of the start of a sunset playing on top of the already gorgeous autumn scene, she got to the studio in record time. Out of breath, she reached for her phone, ready to apologize for the delay, she saw it. That damned notification. Calming down a bit, she took off her jacket and saw a stain that looked suspiciously like smudged royal blue paint.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, she’s gonna kill me!” (Swearing two times in a day. What is Yuqi doing to her?).</p><p> </p><p>Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the pen that started this whole mess. “God damn it. I really need to go apologize and return that to her,” Minnie thought out loud, as she pocketed the ‘guilty’ pen.</p><p> </p><p>From what she saw, the painting was a beautiful reproduction of ocean waves crashing against some majestic rocks, and she most certainly completely ruined it. With her head hanging low, she started the long walk the the Arts Building, while making her I’m-really-sorry-please-don’t-kill-me speech in her head</p><p> </p><p>After a small detour, the photographer got so distracted, she didn’t even notice when she got into the class. The door to Yuqi’s room was closed shut and, as she dreadfully got near it, she held her breath. She closed her eyes as she opened it, not ready to face the painter’s wrath just yet. When she didn’t hear anything coming from inside she opened her eyes and released the breath she was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“What the…” Minnie’s hands fell limp, confused. She didn’t see the painting, the easel empty, Yuqi’s beautiful work probably in the trash, all because of her.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie felt a soft tap on her shoulder and turned around, dejected, but her mood quickly changed when she saw who was responsible for the movement. “What are you doing here?” Yuqi asked monotonously, a perfect eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“So uhm, I noticed a paint stain on my jacket and I think I probably smudged your painting and I’m really sorry about that, also while walking here I saw a flower shop and got you this bouquet of lavender because I remembered I heard you saying you liked them one time. And have I mentioned I feel very bad and I’m sorry?” as she offered the flowers to her she looked up at Yuqi who… had a smirk on her face?</p><p> </p><p>The painter accepted the flowers. “Did you know you’re very cute when you ramble? And your eyes are sparkling like you’re about to cry, by the way,” she said with a chuckle. The comment brought Minnie back, who playfully slapped the other’s arm with a soft “Hey…”</p><p> </p><p>They stood there, looking at each other for a few seconds, Minnie fidgeting with her bangs because of her nervousness, when she had a realization. “Oh! I brought your pen back,” she said as she rummaged through her jacket pockets, and after a couple of seconds handed said item back to its owner.</p><p> </p><p>As they looked at each other, they started inching closer unconsciously, and suddenly Yuqi couldn’t take the tension anymore and captured Minnie’s lips in a soft kiss. The photographer quickly got over her shock and reciprocated the kiss. After all, not often your crush (who you’ve annoyed for the last couple of years in hopes of getting her to notice you, and also destroyed one of her paintings by mistake) kisses you, right?</p><p> </p><p>When they broke apart, both Minnie and Yuqi had dumb smiles on their faces.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t ruin my painting,” the latter said, pointing to a corner of the room Minnie hadn’t seen before where the painting was put to dry. “It actually looks better with that smudge, makes the waves a bit more realistic.”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie let out a relieved chuckled and kissed Yuqi again, both happy with how well the situation turned out.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever fic, but if you liked it let me know and I might do a series of College AU one-shots, who knows.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>